your back in my life
by Yami-Yugi-Lover325
Summary: sequal to what whould i do without you.


your back in my life

sequal to what would i do without you

rated pg-13 for sexual content and language.

when Edina comes back from the dead with a new form will Yami be able to take her back?

Yami; your wrting another one?

Edina; yeah, writing is my life it's what makes me happy.

Yami;i thought i make you happy?

Edina; you do and i love you

Yami;i love you to

Yugi;aww, you two look so cute together but get on with the fic i wanna see what happens to you guys.

Edina and Yami; hey... - -,

Yugi; ; ;

Yami and Edina; Amanda(Edina) does not own yu-gi-oh

Chapter 1

Death in blood 2

Yami's pov

My glance quickly shot over to the door "who are you?" i shouted i felt Edina tremble in my arms at the sound of the woman's voice.

"What a shame you don't remeber your own step mother Edina!" she gave a sign to the two girls behind her to leave. The woman had on a pink dress that was slit on both sides and her hair was divide into two ponytails.

"What are you doing here?" i heard Edina cry.

The woman walked over to the bed and pulled Edina away from me. Edina kicked and scremed for me to help her.

I got out of bed and ran to her but the women stuck her heel in my gut and i fell to the floor. "What are you doing with this low life?" asked the woman as she looked down to the floor.

"He's my husband, now what the fuck do you want from me Ruby?" i heard her say. Ruby let go of Edina pushing her to the ground, Edina crawled to me and laid in front of me as Ruby pulled out a knife from her thigh holder.

"Edina" I shouted and pushed her back and she hit the wall with tremendous force that the sound made me cry.

Edina's pov

I looked over in the diretion of my lover and saw my stepmother with a knife over her head and she brought it down fast and i heard Yami scream as the knife went thourgh his heart.

"That will teach you to lay in bed with my daughter." Said my step mother. I shoot up and ran to my lover and burried his head in my chest he put his hands around me and held me closer. I heard my step mother pick up the knife and before i could move i felt the knife go right thourgh my back and i yelled in pain.

Chapter 2

She died in his arms

Yami's pov

I looked up to see my lover's head shoot up as she screamed in pain. I sat on my kness and caught her suddely as my shirt began to fill and soak up the blood that was leaking from her body.

I was hurt too but i had time to heal my wounds because i was well reasted but Edina had only gotten some sleep. I shot a look at the women and they just grinned and the older one came up to me and whispered in my ear "you live together you die together."

"get out you fucking whores." I yelled at them

i held my lover in my arms and heeled her slowly as i saw her begin to move. "Yami" she said in a low weak voice. I held her closer to me and picked her up in my arms and leaned into her soft cool lips.

"It's all right your safe now, i told you i would protect you from anything." I looked down at her and she gave a small weak smile and i put her down softly on her hospital bed and laid down next to her.As i layed next to her, her head turned away from me and i put my head on her chest there was no heart beat.

I held her in my arms as she died in my blood soked chest. The gang enterd to vist us and saw me on her bed and Malik quickly rushed towrds us.

"what happened pharaoh Atem?" Malik asked. "her twins and step mother came in and stab us with a knife i had time to heal but Edina didn't." Ishizu quickly ran over and saw her queen dead in my arms.

That night the hospital let me go and i walked home alone. _She was my light my angel we got married and where going to start a family but she had to die on this day. _It began to rain and i entered the kame game shop soaked from head to toe. I took of my shoes and went up to my room.

In my room things took a turn for the worst i saw a book under my bed and picked it up and began to read. When i opened to the first page it was her writing.

"dear diary,

today i met the man of dreams and we went to the park together where he told me that he loved me. Later in the day he walked me home and stayed with me all night for protection.

Love,

Edina Mitsrugi

Chapter 3

Dear diary

I searched the diary for that very important date where i had given her the lovely ring. I looked quicly and came across a drawing of her and me getting married and i turned the page and there it was,

Dear diary,

Today is March 25 my birthday and today after school the man of dreams Atem took me out for a lovely walk on the beach then he took me to a special birthday dinner where he got on his kness and proposed to me i said yes because i love him with all my heart and i would do anything for him i would even give my life.

Love,

Edina Mitsrugi

I looked at that letter to her diary and began to tear up in my eyes i layed down on the bed that we had once shared and i held the diary in my hands. I drfited off to sleep and found myself in a dark place.

"Atem" i herad someone call my name, i woke up and looked in front of me and saw Edina. "Edina your alive." She shook her head in disagrement. "I'm really dead but i came to see you before i go to the afterlife." "I see you already have your white wings."

She gave me a small smile, before she left she put one ghostly hand on my cheek and wiped away my tears with her thumb i closed my eyes and began to talk to her. "i wish this moment can last forever, i wish you where still here." She leaned in and kissed my cool lips her hand still on my cheek.

It felt like hours but as soon as i opened my eyes she began to fade away. "Heres something to remeber me by." She took out her hand and gave me a red rose with a white ribbion around it and a feather attached to it. "i love you" was the last thing she said to me.

Chapter 4 

So lonely without you

Yami sat at his desk in his classroom as he was taking down notes.he looked over to his right and saw that Edina wasn't there she was always writing down her notes but then when she was done she would either write a letter or draw something for Yami.

Yami's pov 

I looked outside and saw it began to rain. As i was looking outside i saw a teenage girl outside that was a bit ghostly she looked into the classroom and stared staright at me. I blinked twice and asked if i could go outside for some fresh air.

The teacher handed me the pass and i ran outside to see the gohstly girl standing right in front of me.

"i've come to say goodbye one last time Atem." She took my hands and held them as she walked with me outside the school yard. I ran back inside and gave the pass to the teacher and grab my bag and rushed out the door.

School was already over and i wanted to spend the little time Edina had left here on earth with her. I ran out to where she was standing but i saw her nowhere i looked down at the floor and saw snow.i felt something cold hit the back of my neck.

I turned around and saw Edina hiding behind a tree i ran to her and jumped on top of her and we both fell to the ground."why do you have to leave?" i asked with sad eyes. "Atem you know i can't stay here, you are the only one that can see me and your friends can see me too but i want you to be happy and live a happy life." "how can i be happy if you are not with me?"

"don't worry i will return to you soon." And that was the offcial last thing she said to me.as she began to fade away she put her right hand on the right side of my face and leaned in for a goodbye kiss. "i'm so lonely with out you." I said with my eyes closed but when i opened them she was gone and again i was alone.

That night i layed in my bed at the kame game shop, i still had the house where Edina and i lived but it's filled with too many memeroies. I began to cry and held her diary in my hands close to my chest that was the only thing that i had of hers and the rose was put in a vase and it sat on my desk. I tied the white ribbion to her deck holder.

The white feather i hung above my bed and looked up at it every night. Today was different i couldn't sleep because yugi was having a party downstaris to celebrate the last day of school.

downstairs

"Hey, yug aren't you going to send somebody up to see if Yami's okay?" "yeah,good idea Joey, hey Rebbeca can you go check on Yami?" "sure sweetheart." Rebbeca ran upstaris and kocked on the door.

**Knock knock** "Yami, open the door it's rebbeca, i wan't to see how you are doing." "thanks for coming up, but you've wasted your time." "but Yami," "please Rebbeca i don't mean to be rude but i'm not ready to see anybody yet please just go away." "okay, i hope you feel better Yami."

Yami's pov 

Rebbeca was a sweet girl and has always liked Yugi, they statred to go out together and then started a relationship. I turned on my side and began to cry as i held her diary in my hands i could see the last sight of her in the hospital bed in my arms.

Chapter 5 

Depersion

I knew that i was going into depresion but then i felt something strike me like a bullet i couldn't move and saw a shadow but my sight went blurry and i awoke to find myself in a throne room that was fit for a queen

"welcome Atem, how are you?" "Ruby, what do you want? haven't you taken enough from me?" "don't you want to be with your loving wife? well now you can just give me your life." "never, you took the love of my life." "and i don't regert it." "i hope you rot in hell." "oh, such harsh words for a king." "mind crush." Ruby screamed in pain and was finally gone for good but i was still in deep depresion.

I awoke back in my room and saw a girl laying on the floor as if she had just been hurt "Edina?" i asked. I went to grab her but soon faded it was all a dream. I took my jacket and hung it over my shoulders and went out the back door and stood at the park where we had our first date. I felt the rain hit my bear shoulders, i liked the rain even when she was with me.

flashback

Yami's pov 

I stood in front of her as we came to a complete stop she looked at with eyes that shone in the moonlight. "what's your name?" she asked me with a shy yet nice voice i looked at her and repliled "my names Atem or Yami but you can call me both, either one is fine." "can i show you something?" she asked.

I noded my head and she brought me to a dark cave and took my hand. We walked in step and we walked deeper into the cave. We came to a complete stop and she walked towards a drape. I walked towards her and she pulled the drape back.

I was shocked to see that a stone tablet was hanging on the wall. "where did you find this?" i asked, she just looked at me and a white light surrned her body soon a girl about my age in a long white dress and gold bracelets on her wrists and an arm band on her left and right sides of her arms appred.

Around her neck the mysical millenium necklace. Her hands came in front of her body to reveal another millenium item, it was the millenium staff. It was an orb in the middle and then a star as the exterior around the orb. It had white wings and in the middle the sign of the egyption kings.

"who are you?" i asked with confusion " pharaoh Atem i have waited for you for over 5,000 years, and now i have found you in this city." "how do you know about my past?" "do you not recoingze me i am Edina, the queen of Egypt." "my queen how i have waited for you to return and show your face to me again, now we can get married and start a new life here in Japan." "yes."

end flashback

i was laying on a bench on the park thinking about the first day we met, i drifted off to sleep and had the same dream of Edina dying in my arms, i want her to come back so much.

Chapter 6 

Your back with me forever

"Yug did Yami say he was coming with us to go shopping?" "acutally, Joey he hasn't come out of his room at all today." "why don't you go upstaris and talk to the pharaoh little one." Said Ishizu from behind. "that's a good idea, thanks Ishizu." "come on Malik lets go to the mall" "you guys go on ahead i'll catch up later." "okay Yugi." Said Tea.

Yugi walked down the dark hallway and saw the light from Yami's room. "Yami it's me, can i come in?" Yami opened the door and layed back in his bed. "Yami, i know your upset about losing her but you can't stay up here all summer." "aibou, it's not that easy she was my light my shining angel and now she is a shining angel." Yugi walked over to the bed and layed down next to Yami. "is there some reason you don't want to come out?"

Yami's pov 

"she used to take me out all the time, we would go to the movies, the mall, the arcade but her most favorite place of all was the park on a chilly winter day because the snow would fall and we would build our favorite cards in the snow and we would let our best monsters so they can play."

"why don't we go to the park today, it will be fun i promise." "okay but only because you forced me."

Normal pov 

At the park Yami was walking with his head looking down towards the ground all of a sudden he bumped into someone and knocked them down. "i'm sorry about that let me help you up." "no it's my fault." Said the person. Yami stuck out his hand to help the person up and as he did the persons hand reminded himof hers. Yami looked down and saw that the hand had long nails like a cat, _it couldn't be her._

Later in the afternoon the whole gang was at the game shop when they heard a knock from the door. "i'll get it." said Yugi as he opened the door he saw a figure that had on a long coat and a hat he looked confused and looked to the floor and saw black high-heel boots. "i'm looking for Atem, is he here asked the mystrious figure "yeah, he's upstaris i'll get him for you." "thank you." "come in, why don't you sit down and take off that jacket."

The person sat down and Yami came down the staris and saw the person "do i know you?" aksed Yami "i think you do." _That voice sounds like hers but it couldn't be _Yami tought to himself, the person came closer and closer to him and removed her coat.

Yami's pov 

I looked at her up and down and saw that she had on the same outfit as Edina's but this girl was differnet but she had everything Edina had, the brown eyes and the shoulder length black brown hair and the two heart clips that she had on both sides of her head. She had the same black outfit and the same deck holder.

"Edina?" i asked softly "yes, i'm here for good." I ran up to her and picked her up and looked staright into her eyes it was the happiest day of my life and only one day after our wedding. "but your diffenet." I said. "yes i know, i hope this doesn't ruin our relationship" "why would it?"

she had a cat tail with a bell at the end, white cat ears at the top of her head and her wrist had bells her chocker had a bell hanging from it, and her earrings where two black starps that had bells at the end. "Edina your a cat and have bells everywhere" said Joey "i'm only half cat but what i hate is that i have these long ass nails, but everything else is just fine."

She turned to me and still had the millenium necklace **sigh** what relif i said to myself. "Yami, do you still love me?" she asked tearing up "of course i do and now your back with me forever and for always." She smiled and held out her left hand "wanna duel?" she asked Joey "no thanks, i think you and Yami have a lot of catching up to do." I picked her up and took her upstaris to my bed room

Chapter 7 

In the dark comes light

Yami's pov "Edina are you really here for good this time?" i asked putting her down on my bed. "Yes, I am, now we can be together forever." I noded and leaned into her lips. Even though she was half cat she had her same kiss. I felt her purr as i laid next her. 

Her purring was a sure sign that she loved me and i knew that. She snuggled into my chest and i chuckled as her ears tickled the bottom of my neck. I storked her hair softly and she purred again as she fell asleep on my chest.

I woke up to the sound of a bell ringing in my ear i turned around and saw Edina sticking her tail next to my ear. She jumped up and turned her head as she blushed slightly. "gomen, i didn't mean to wake you." "it's okay it's time for me to go downstaris and have fun."

She looked at me with brown eyes and asked if she could go with me i noded and put my hand around her shoulder. "Atem?" she said to me innocently. I raised and eyebrow and looked down at her "yes?" "when i was dying on the hospital bed with you i was in darkness but then i remebered what you said in the dark comes the light."

I looked down at her and smiled she gave me a small smile back. "hey look who's finally awake, it's the cat and the human." Said Kaiba "listen you stupid gay fag i don't know about you but i'm proud by the way i look and besides you wish you had a body like mine."

She walked over to me and put her left hand on my chest and layed her head on my shoulder. "i'm much better looking than you Edina, at least i don't have a tail and ears." "hey Kaiba" "yeah?" "ever wonder what hell looks like?" "yeah alot of times why?" "cause your about to go there" my lover therw herself at Kaiba with a cat like jump and began to claw at him she hissed as Kaiba poured water on her.

"you son of a bitch." She therw herself at him again and bit him like a chew toy. I finally said that kaiba has had enough and he was let go. He stood up and his trench coat was ripped up to sherds his pants had one leg missing and the nice little shirt he had on was gone.

"you bitch, give me back my shirt." "come and get it." My lover mocked and Kaiba leaped at her and she jumped out of the way. "it's so nice and sliky, i think i'll keep it." "give it back or i'll choke your lover to death." Kaiba had grab me by the neck and lifted me off the ground.

"what a purrfect idea." She dashed towards Joey and put her long nails on his chest. "drop him or your lover bleeds to death." Kaiba therw me down and ran to his lover Edina ran towards me and asked if i was fine i noded and stood up.

She walked towards Joey and looked at him "no hard feelings?" "no hard feelings." Said Joey with a smile.

Chapter 8 

Cat games.

"that girl is about to go the depths of the earth." "Kaiba, you can't do that, that's Yami's wife." "who gives a flying fuck." "Kaiba if you don't leave our princess out of this i'll send you to the shadow realm you dirty bitch." growled Marik . "okay you guys win but make sure you tame that pussy cat or she's going to the pound."

"Oh Kaiba" said Edina as Kaiba quickly turned around and saw her on a wooden beam that Yugi had put above the living room "what do you want pussy cat?" "you can have your shirt back." She droped the shirt and leaped off the beam and onto the floor.

Everyone: O .o?

She looked at everyone and replied "sigh when i was given cat fetures they also gave me cat refleixis and cat's always land on thier four feet,"

Everyone:"ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" little Yugi walked up to Edina and began to play with her tail. "Yugi, i don't like when people touch my tail" "gomen" Edina took out a brush and handed it to Yugi "but you can all brush me if you like."

Everyone "yay"

Kaiba: - -

Everyone had soon brushed Edina and she curled up on the couch next to Yami. "that cat is playing mayjor cat games" said Kaiba. "and what are you going to do about it Kaiba?" asked Bakura. "i'm going to make sure that she spends the rest of her years in house arrest." "do that and i'll kill you then send you to the shadow realm." Implied Bakura.

Edina's ears began to twitch as she was picking up the converstation from the whole gang in the kitchen. She got up softly not to wake Yami and jumped on top of the beam and worked her way to the kitchen. "that bitch is going to the pound first thing tommrow." "Kaiba you have no idea what you are doing" stated Yami as he was leaning against the wall. "Yami i thought you where asleep" said duke in confusion.

"i woke up when i found out that Edina was not by my side." "good, i hope the little bitch ran away."

"thats it." Edina jumped down from the beam and pounced Kaiba with all her force. "now you listen here you stupid dog, you want to take me to the pound go ahead but you leave my lover out of this and another thing the next time you wanna call me a bitch think twice i'm a cat not a dog you basterd."

"i have a father you low life." Edina hissed and bit Kaiba on the shoulder "i have teeth like a cat too so don't mess with me or thats what happens." "you whore, you bit me." Edina stood up and ran out the door into the raniy night.

"nice going Kaiba, now we'll never find our queen." Said Ishizu with a mean look. Bakura,Marik,Ryou,Malik and Yugi all galerd at Kaiba. "all right i'll go find her, don't have a cat." Kaiba stomped out the door and the gang stayed behind in the kame game shop.

"Yami, where you going?" asked Yugi "i'm going to look for my wife, stay here we won't come back until things have cooled off so don't bother looking for us." Yami walked out the door and walked to the park.

Chapter 9 

Lets go home.

Yami's pov 

I looked everywhere around the park for her but couldn't find her. Then i looked up into a tree and saw Edina sitting on a branch with her legs down to the side. "Edina come down from there." She jumped down and grabed my arm. "lets go home." I whisperd into her ear.

A cuople of blocks down the road we ran into Kaiba. He looked into Edina's soft brown eyes and said sorry. She accepted it and Kaiba turned around into the direction of the game shop.

When we got home Edina took of her clothes and went outside to soak in the hot tub. I walked over and sat in the chair next to her. "would you care to join me?" she asked in a low soft voice. I took off my clothes and sat next to her i blushed a hard red as she layed on my bare chest.

I heard her purr as i turned on the jets and she licked my cheek. She began to make circles on my chest with her long nails as we stayed there the whole night and fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning and saw Edina in the pool swiming her laps. "i tought cats hated water?" i said rasing one eyebrow "not this one" she said back.

She got out of the pool and i blushed really hard and looked down at the floor for she was completly exposed to me and didn't care hey so was i but you didn't see me complaying.

We got back in the hot tub and i began to storke her curves as she sat on my knees. She storked my wet hair and ran her fingers thourgh it. I kissed her in her lips and leaned her against me and whispered into her ear. "you'll always be with me."

She purred at the warmth and i storked back her hair. I looked at her confused. I saw she had her human ears. "i'm only half cat half human" "oh" soon the topic was droped and we stayed in the hot tub the whole day.

Later that night we got ready for dinner but canceld. Edina once again took off her clothes and jumped in the hot tub i fllowed. "Yami are you here?" screamed Duke from outside. "i think thier in the backyard" said Joey.

We heard thier foot steps and sunk into the water. Soon the whole gang appered and looked at us. "hey Yami" said Yugi gving me a smile. I smiled back. Malik looked around and then looked at me.

"where's princess Edina?" he asked looking confused "i bet shes just taking a nap." Repiled Kaiba. They sat down on the furniture and began to talk to me. They soon heard the sound of bells coming from the other side of the bridge that conetced to the pool and looked in that direction.

Soon Edina had apperead from behind the bushes and walked half way across the bridge when she saw the gang. She screamed and shoot everyone a look. All the staright guys shot her a look and began to drool so did the gay guys thier boyfriends or girlfriends slaped them and warned them never to do that again.

"can't i take a dip in my hot tub with my husband without anyone walking in on us, what is it with you people." She ran to the hot tub and sat on my lap and asked if they can come back. They stood up and walked away and said they'll come back another day.

"now we can have some fun." Whispered Edina into my ear in a low voice i cuckled and smiled. She storked my chest with her nails and i traced her curves up and down her vulptious body.

Chapter 10 

A great evil

Edina and Yami fell asleep and woke up the next morning in the hot tub they both went upstaris and took a bath. They got dressed and layed in bed.

"i feel an evil that will destroy the world we must not let our friends be put at risk." The phone rang and Edina picked up. "hello" "ah pharaohet Edina and pharaoh Atem how nice to hear from you again." "Dartz, what the hell do you want?" "don't be to hastey my princess, if you want to see your friends again come to the dark castle in two hours." The phone clicked on the other end and Edina hung up the phone.

Yami's pov 

I looked at my lover with worried eyes she looked at me and began to speak. "Dartz has everyone he captured thier souls, if we want them back we have to meet him at dark castle in two hours."

I looked at Edina and she began to cry she closed her hand making a fist and began to bleed. "Edina, you have nails now you can't do that or your kill your self from the blood loss." She therw herself into my chest and cryed.

Two hours had past and we where ready to take on Dratz. "i'll always protect you Edina, no matter what." Just in case we where to meet our doom in this battle i leaned in and kissed her one last time.

We walked into the castle in step and Edina suddenly stoped behind me. "whats wrong?" i asked. looking at her and turning my head slitghly. "i feel a dark power coming from down the hall."

"welcome pharaohet Edina and pharaoh Atem please fllow me." I looked over to my lover and saw that she began to walk towards her sister "Edina what are you doing?" she looked over to me and began to speak.

"Yami we have to fllow her if we want to find Dartz." "you know i don't agree with this Edina." "you can trust me." We both walked over to Ediness and walked behind her.

I looked over to Edina and saw she was worried. I took my hand and put it on her shoulder. She looked at me with brown eyes and gave a small smile. "i love you Yami." "i love you too Edina."

"welcome," "Dartz realse our friends this instance." "Oh pharaoh don't be in such a hurry." "Dark magician assit me, dark magic attack." "You might want to reconsider that Yami." I looked behind me and saw that Edina was gone.

Soon she was right in the path of dark magiciancs attack. She was shaclked by her wrists and ankles she couldn't move her tail moving back and forth. "Let her go!" "If you call off your attack she won't die again." "Dark magician stop."

Normal pov

The dark magician unleashed his attack and couldn't stop. Edina began to glow and Helios apperaed in front of her and blocked the attack. "What?" "You underestimate Edina Dartz's, she has imense power ."

Edina's pov

"Yami it's okay, attack." "No, i refuse to put your life indanger." I knew he wasn't going to do it so i had to do it for him. "**Dark magician, dark magic attack**." I closed my eyes and Helios protected me and the attack went staright to Ediness and Nederiea.

I was free from Dratz's grip and i ran over to Yami and therw myself at him with an embrace. "I'm so glad your okay." He whispered in my ear. I leaned into his warmth and turned around to see the witches lying on the ground and Dratz as well.

"Helios finish them off." They soon disappered and we where left alone. Once back home Yami took me upstaris and we laid in bed.

Yami's pov

I looked over to Edina and saw that she was lost in her sleep, i noticed that she was holding my hand and i didn't wanna wake her. I moved slitly and she moved and idroped the idea of getting out of bed. A few minutes later i notice that her face had turned a light pink, i knew something was wrong. "Edina" i called to her softly and she wouldn't wake up.

She jumped up and therw herself into my chest and began to cry. "i'll never leave you Yami, never." "Edina what is the meaning of this?" i ask her in a clam tone

Yami: you put fluff

Edina: i know

Yugi: theres more to come so please read and review


End file.
